Pokemon- End of XYZ (AmourShipping)
by PokeTube Anime
Summary: Really quick one- shot AmourShipping story I threw together. I tried to make it fit in with the style of writing the anime had. The beginning may feel a bit rushed, though I felt it had to get straight to the point.


**Quick disclaimer: I wrote this completely focusing on Amourshipping, though a crucial factor IS missing, and that is Pikachu. The reason I didn't include him is because I felt his dialogue would have been repetitive, and would overall detract from the story. Just know that Pikachu IS there, but that's pretty much it. He doesn't really interrupt the situation. More or less watches, and goes with it.**

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena's time together was coming to an end. Team Flare had been defeated. The Kalos League situation was said and done. All was balanced…. All but one pressing matter….

"Well guys, I think this is it", Clemont said to the group.

"What?! No way!" shouted Bonnie.

"Clemont's right, Bonnie. You guys should get back to the gym," said Ash.

"But I want to go on more adventures! This can't just end!"

Serena walked over to Bonnie.

"Hey, this isn't goodbye forever. We'll see each other again. But I think Ash is right. You two haven't been home for a long time", Serena said, trying to reason with Bonnie.

"Promise?" Bonnie asked, tearing up.

Serena also began to tear. "I promise".

After Ash and Clemont said their goodbyes, the siblings began to travel away from an emotional Ash and Serena. The next few moments dragged by. They hated to see the group split up so abruptly.

"Well, I better get going I guess," said Ash. He turned to Serena. She looked at him.

"Yeah….. I guess so….," she said awkwardly.

Ash walked up to her and embraced her. Serena blushed a deep red as she was in Ash's arms.

"Thank you, Serena. For everything. You're the best," said Ash.

"Y- you're welcome…." was all she could get out. She was trying to hold back her tears as hard as she could. The thought of losing Ash once again struck her.

Ash began walking back towards the Kanto region. He walked about 5 feet away, when the dam holding Serena's tears back burst. She ran after him and latched onto him from behind.

"Ash, wait!" she yelled, still crying.

Ash turned around and looked at her. She was a total wreck. He had a very concerned look on his face.

"Serena! What is it?!"

"Ash…"

"What is it?! What's wrong?"

"I can't…. I don't want you to… leave me again…."

"Huh?" Ash was confused.

Serena looked at him, with her eyes still tearing up. "You're so dense! Ash…. I ….like you… as in LIKE like you…."

"Serena….."

She sank her head into his shoulder. In his mind, everything clicked. Everything she did made sense. He _did_ notice something different about her. The way she acted around him, the way she supported him, the way she talked around him. He realized now that she saw him more than a travelling companion. More than an old friend. She loved him. And he realized he made a mistake not noticing. Ash realized he had feelings of his own for her. He saw how much she cared for him, how much she idolized him. He felt so humble to have received this much compassion from someone. He felt loved. Something he hadn't known up to that point. He looked at Serena, who was beginning to calm down, though still in Ash's arms. She looked at him.

"Ash…. I'm sorry….."

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. If anything, _I_ should Apologize, Serena."

"Wha…"

"I never saw how much you cared, how much you tried to be your best for me….." He said. "I can't believe I practically ignored it. Serena, I'm so sorry… I can't believe I did this to you... "

"Ash….."

"Serena… I know this may sound weird….. But after realizing all this, I also realized… I like you too…."

Serena's body went numb. She could barely process what was transpiring. She squealed in her head. Her world became a perfect utopia. She looked at Ash and her eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged him as tight as she could, and he embraced her.

After they separated, Ash put his arms on Serena's shoulders.

"Serena, come with me."

"Huh?"

"Come with me to Alola."

The question hit her and numerous thoughts ran through her head.

"You mean…we'll be together…."

"Of course. I'm never leaving you again, Serena. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did…."

"Oh Ash…. " she said. Everything she ever wanted was just given to her. She was reunited with Ash, and now she was his top priority. She hugged him again.

The two held each others hand tightly, and they began to walk to the Kanto region, to start their new journey together.


End file.
